Moeru Hōkō
"Please, no touchy." - Moeru kindly asking someone to not touch him unless it is important. Moeru, sometimes known as Moe, is the Pro Hero Armored Flames, so named due to his skill in both the Terrakinetic and Pyrokinetic aspects of his and his 3 sibling's quirk, Omnikinesis. He is also the youngest of the 4 omnikinetic pro-heroes, and thus expectations are high for Moeru to be on the same level as his brothers, which has made him rather quiet, since nobody is gonna pay attention to the runt of a group. Appearance Moeru is a fairly tall adolescent male with heterochormia. In this case, his left eye is light-blue, while his right eye is sky blue. Due to the similarity of the colors, it's difficult to tell the difference. He appears to be quite toned for someone that likes to use elemental attacks rather than outright melee combat. Unlike his siblings, Moeru does not go through multiple hero suits. His consists of a dark grey hoodie, covered by a shield-like chest piece with a small, semi-circular metal extension protruding from the 'spike', and has 2 white shoulder pads of similar angular design, each with a metal extension that ends at his elbow. The suit also possesses fingerless gloves with wrist guards protecting them from shock and/or cutting attacks. There's a sheath on the belt of a pair of jeans, and a holster for medical supplies that appears to be slack nearly all the time. His back is protected by 2 back pads similar in style to the shoulder blades. While this is relatively unprotective, Moeru can choose to reinforce the suit with his terrakinetic abilities. When he does so, he retains his black hoodie, but the center chest plate covers more of his upper abdomen and protects more of his back. The extensions of his shoulder pads extend in a segmented fashion and cover his forearms. Small rock protrusions appear on his knees as kneepads, while his mouth is covered by an earthen mask. Personality Moeru is a rather soft-spoken induvidual, preferring to keep to himself and read a good book, surprising for someone who's element is normally associated with anger and rage. He panics easily and often makes facetious comments in the face of danger. Moe's defensive style reflects his shy personality, as he is not the kind of person to do harm to others, even if doing so would result in himself being harmed. However, this quickly changes if someone harms any of his siblings, specifically Kaze. After he get's triggered, Moe becomes extremely hostile and aggressive, taking advantage of his Pyrokinetic and Terrakinetic abilities to form lethal lava attacks hot enough to melt through steel. Moe is aware of the dangers of using the Unshackle Super Move, and thus chooses to level himself around his pyrokinesis (from time to time, he'll level up his terrakinesis) in order to provide extreme firepower with relatively harmless drawbacks, showing a conservative mindset. He is also tactical, and is often the one to think before acting, unlike his unruly older brother, Kaze Hōkō. Moeru's personality isn't really affected by the current gender he feels like being, but while in a gender neutral state, they are a lot more casual than shy. Relationships Mozzie Moku Moeru first ran into the two when Mokushiroku was affected by the quirk split. The now twins had begun arguing and Moeru was used as a tie breaker. When Moeru refused to, only then did Mozzie try persuading the bisexual via flirting... which didn't go really well since Gridlock had other ideas. Abilities * 'Pyrokinesis: '''As a result of him being a fire-inclined user of Omnikinesis, Moeru is capable of manipulating flames, using it for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. His fire provides light and heat, and causes powerful 2nd degree Thermal Burns. The fire is often used as a offensive-defensive barrier that harms those without pyrokinetic immunity and also rapidly raises Moeru's already high body temperature. This ability has also been shown to be strong enough to totally evaporate water. ** '''Healing Fire: '''Moeru's naturally high body temperature means that he can heal from wounds faster, due to his high metabolism. The blood from small cuts literally boils and cauterizes quickly, before the skin sutures itself shut leaving nothing but a slight scar mark. This ability can also be spread to others via hand contact, and can heal wounds that would normally cause the victim to die of shock (I.E. Deep Stab Wounds.). Unfortunately, healing friendlies is a caloric issue, raising the recipient's constructive metabolism rate, thus consuming the user's amount of calories in order to function, while rapidly eating away from Moeru's fat cells, requiring both user and recipient to eat regularly during the healing process, which can take up to 25 minutes with minor damages, and 4 days with more serious wounds. It also is unable to restore lost limbs. ** '''Fire Sensitivity: '''Moeru is capable of sensing the location of certain sources of fire, which is useful considering the fact that he is unable to generate the element and requires an external source to draw from. Something as small as an ember can be sensed by Moeru, while chemical flames cannot be sensed as they are of an entirely different composition. * '''Limited Terrakinesis: '''Due to leveling a little in the terrakinetic aspect of Omnikinesis, Moeru is capable of controlling the element of earth to a limited degree, though it is enough to create Magma. It is mostly used in physical defense, protecting Moe from energy-based or physically damaging attacks. However, due to beginning to use terrakinesis later on in his life, his control is fairly clumsy when compared to his Pyrokinetic finesse. ** '''Geokinetic Constructs: '''Moeru can manipulate the earth to form messily organized, yet sturdy constructs capable of taking multiple strikes before breaking apart. * '''Reflexes: '''Easy to scare, Moe's reflexes tend to be more reactive and fine tuned, allowing him to dodge something about as fast as a bullet. These reflexes are faster and much more violent if caught by surprise, which explains why touching the middle of his back with cold feet is not a good idea. However, this can get very annoying, as he can react to even the smallest noise or sensation, and can be exploited as a weakness. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Moeru is strong enough to lift up a steel beam over his head, and is capable of throwing said beam like a javelin. Coat it with fire or an earth spike, and you get destruction of all manner. * '''Environmental Hardening: '''Due to Moeru's power involving fire, he's capable of taking fair amounts of heat without getting scorched. Quotes "''I'm not cis. I see myself as both a boy and a girl. And I also like both of those..." ''- Moeru, coming out to his siblings that he is gender-fluid and bisexual ''"Why is it that I have to meet the expectations of others? Why can't I decide what kind of hero I want to be?" "Oh god, am I gonna start a Harem?! I HATE THOSE." ''"I can manipulate flames, and make the earth chomp down on ankles. I'm pretty much the Avatar" - ''Explaining his quirk Trivia * According to the author ** Moeru is a Gender-fluid Bisexual Heteromantic. This makes him the first gender-queer character the author has made. ** Moeru's favorite foods include bell peppers, spicy foods, potatoes, and sandwiches * Moeru's name means Blaze Direction, which attributes to his inclination of fire. * Moeru's name, while he feels female, is Kasai, which means fire. While he feels male, it's just Moeru. His gender neutral name is Mokutan, which means charcoal. * Moeru's identity went through multiple changes, with the most notable one being his gender identity. It was originally planned for him to be a trans female, but this was changed to him being Androgynous, to him being Gender Fluid. ** The entire page writes his pronouns as male, as the character prefers those. It is also to prevent complications with writing the page